fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inherit Skill
Inherit Skill is a gameplay feature in Fire Emblem Heroes. Overview Inherit Skill is an Advanced Growth option for the player to have their Heroes inherit skills from outside of the base skill set. Players sacrifice units with the skills they desire to pass on to the other units. Players choose two heroes in their roster. Hero A will inherit the skills of Hero B. The player is allowed to choose up to three skills from Hero B to be transferred to Hero A. For the most part, skills are free to be transferred at the player's digression. Once the three skills have been chosen, Hero B is removed from the player's roster. Players are restricted from inheriting higher tier versions of skills until they have the required prerequisite skill tier(s) inherited or learned. For example a Hero must have Desperation 1 & 2 before they can inherit Desperation 3. Inheritance Restrictions The Inheritance restrictions are as follows: * All characters can only inherit weapons of their original weapon type. **Tome users are restricted to inheriting tomes from the same color. **Breath weapons are an exception, as any Breath user can inherit them regardless of color. * Several Sword, Lance, Axe, Tome, Breath, Bow, and Dagger weapons are completely unable to be inherited by characters other than the source character themselves. These are known as Legendary Weapons. **Legendary Weapons can only be inherited by 5 Star variations of the same character. Attempting to inherit a Legendary Weapon to a 4 Star variant of the same character will not work. * Refined weapons cannot be inherited. *Black Luna, Regnal Astra, Ice Mirror, Sacrifice, and Radiant Aether cannot be inherited off of Black Knight/Zelgius, Ayra, Fjorm, Micaiah, and Ike (Vanguard Legend) respectively. Dance and Sing are also not inheritable. * Staff users cannot inherit non-staff Assists/Specials and vice-versa. Damage reducing specials can only be inherited by melee characters. * Galeforce can only be inherited by sword, lance, and axe users. Passive A Skill Restrictions *Any Blow skills and Stance skills, except for Steady and Warding Stance, along with Life and Death, Fury, and Heavy Blade cannot be passed down to a staff user. *Svalinn Shield, Grani's Shield and Iote's Shield can only be inherited by armored/cavalry/flying units. *Close Counter and Distant Counter can only be inherited by 2-range and 1 range units respectively. *Colorless units cannot inherit Triangle Adept. *Breath skills can only be passed down to melee infantry and armored units. *Flashing Blade can only be passed down to infantry and armored units that are not staff users. Passive B Skill Restrictions * The -breaker skills cannot be passed down to units who have weapon triangle disadvantage against the noted weapon type. Bowbreaker also cannot be passed down to fliers. * Wary Fighter, Bold Fighter, and Vengeful Fighter can only be passed down to armored units. * Poison Strike, Windsweep, Watersweep, Seal (attribute) skills, and Dance skills cannot be passed down to staff users. * Live to Serve, Wrathful Staff and Dazzling Staff can only be passed down to staff users. * Lunge, Knock Back, Hit and Run, and Drag Back cannot be passed down to 2-range units. * Cancel Affinity cannot be passed down to any tome or staff users. * Shield Pulse and Wrath can only be passed down to melee infantry and armored units. * Flier Formation can only be passed down to fliers. *Sacae's Blessing, Beorc's Blessing, Crusader's Ward, Follow-Up Ring, Recover Ring, Chilling Seal, Warp Powder, and Solar Brace cannot be inherited off of Brave Lyn, Brave Ike, Sigurd, Arden, Arvis, Gunnthrá, Zelgius, and Ephraim (Legendary Lord) respectively. Passive C Skill Restrictions * Hone/Fortify/Goad/Ward (unit type) can only be passed down to that unit type. * Armor March can only be passed down to armored units. * (weapon type) Experience/Valor can only be passed down to units using that weapon type. * Infantry Pulse can only be passed down to infantry units. * Guidance can only be passed down to fliers. * Smoke skills cannot be passed down to staff users. * Savage Blow can be passed down to staff users (unlike Poison Strike), and will stack with Pain. Category:Game Mechanics